Change
by HoneyAndMango
Summary: The New Year's Eve is finally here and some people are celebrating. Shizuo doesn't really want to be one of them, but decides to go anyway. Much does he know that, that decision will change his life.  Pretty OOC. First fic. Rated T for safety.


_Hello there. So I am sort of new to this kind of stuff... so go easy on me? w_

_Kind of a one shot my friend made me to write in exchange of 5 chocolate bars, so I had no choice. But I hope who ever finds this and reads it will enjoy it and maybe even revie? Everyone wants to get better. (:_

_And yes, it's a REALLY late New Year's story, but it's never late for that! D:_

So here goes the story~:

* * *

><p>31th December<p>

The monster of Ikebukuro was walking home after one of the longest work days he has ever had. Yeah it might be the last day of the year, but as a debt collector's bodyguard, he was pretty busy. Celebrating the end of the year, many people were already drunk and that made them do some pretty unpredictable things. Some tried attacking them, but quite a few even paid their loans.

Now being pretty tired, he was walking on the streets of the city he had lived in for all his life. He could see the decorations for the 'big event' tonight, but somewhy Shizuo just didn't care at all. It was just like a regular day for him. It might've been because he just... didn't have anyone to share the joy with and he really didn't feel like going to a bar and getting wasted. Yeah, he had his little brother Kasuka, but lately he barely even spoke to him. Shizuo didn't really mind, he wanted his brother to be happy and since acting was making him happy, he didn't bother Kasuka. But who was that really going to fool, of course he minded. He wanted to see Kasuka more often. The blond was lonely after all. He barely had any friends. Celty had Shinra and the other way around. Tom had his family. And that was all. Of course there was someone more. The flea, Izaya Orihara. The man Shizuo most likely loved. Sounds ridiculous, right? They fought almost everyday. Shizuo threw all kinds of things at him, yelled how much he hated the man. But after doing that for a year, Shizuo understood his own true feelings. And that was something he would never actually tell Izaya.

He was nearly home, when he noticed that people were already shooting fireworks at the evening sky. A quick glance at his phone confirmed that it had actually gotten close to midnight, only 3 hours left. He stared at the place where he last saw the fireworks and just kept standing in one place. After staying there for a while, he decided not to sit home this New Year's eve. He'll go to the park and enjoy the fireworks there. His mind all made up, he started walking towards the park.

On the way there Shizuo stopped at a small cafe that surprisingly was still open. He got himself a muffin and a latte, which was one of the only types of coffee that he was willing to drink, mostly because it just contains that much milk.

Done in the cafe, he had finally gotten to the park, which w as quite plesantly empty. Sitting on one of the benches, he ate his muffin and finished his coffee and started looking around. Families, friends, lovers were all getting ready for the big year change. It kind of saddened Shizuo, seeing all those happy faces everywhere, everyone having someone to smile for. The blond smiled bitterly to himself and moved his gaze to one of the far ends of the park.

His eyes suddenly widened, when a raven haired man in a fur-trimmed coat ran by there. He quickly pushed himself up from the bench and took a few steps forwards. But the man he saw was already gone. Shizuo let another bitter smile appear on his lips, thinking that he was complitely crazy now and starting to see Izaya everywhere he went. But something in him made Shizuo go, where he saw the Izaya look-a-like. He tossed away his trash and followed his illusion.

The streets where the blond saw him go ended on the city centre, where the biggest New Year's party was being held. There were so many people, the whole centre was full of humans. Something Izaya would love...

The blond shook his head at his thoughts and moved closer to the crowd. Standing at the end of the huge herd one of the showshosts introduced the prime minister and let him have a speech about how good the year had been and all that kind of stuff. Shizuo didn't really care so he just started to look around again. But soon his attention was brought back to the stage as the host was back and announced that there was only 5 minutes left until the year will end. Everyone in the crowd fell silent as some singer came to the stage and started singing some Christmas song. He didn't know the singer or the song, but decided to stay put and kept his eyes on the stage.

The tall blonde didn't notice when a specific raven haired man moved next to him. The shoter man knew who he was standing next to, after all he did look up where the blonde was. The raven smiled and moved a bit closer to Shizuo. He saw that Shizuo hadn't noticed him yet and decided not to bring himself and attention, just enjoy the closeness.

Closeness... something the red eyed man didn't get to experience much. He had to admit, it was his own fault. Everyone he knew were either afraid of him or just hated him. Even the man next to him did so. The monster of Ikebukuro, his beloved monster. But never, ever will he tell that to the brute. He enjoyed their little 'games' around the city. They were his only ways to get close to Shizuo. That and all those stalkings he did. By now, he knew all what Shizuo did in his days. He knew his every step. The raven let out a small sigh and turned his eyes from the tall blond to the stage, where the host announced that it was only 1 minute left until new year.

Shizuo had been staring at the stage for 4 minutes now. The female singer's voice was pretty beautiful and the song she was singing seemed nice too. When the last minute of the year was announced Shizuo's eyes moved to his right. There was so many people, as far back as he could see, there was a non-stop ammount of people everywhere. His eyes also moved to his left, but he wasn't ready for what he saw there. It was Izaya, standing right next to him, not miking any remarks about him, just silently standing. Shizuo could swear his heart skipped a beat. What was he doing here? The blond stared at Izaya, his eyes wide as an owl's. His thoughts were all a huge mess, it all just didn't quite get to him. But his deep thinking was suddenly disturbed by the host's and everyone's voice around him. They had started the countdown to midnight.

15 seconds left.

Shizuo heard the informant's voice louder that anyone's. He saw a wide smile on Izaya's face as he also counted the numbers.

10 seconds left.

Shizuo couldn't hold back a smile, when he saw how childish Izaya looked and sounded.

5 seconds left.

The smile on Shizuo's face faded as he turned his gaze back to the stage. His thoughts running loose in his head.

4...

He took a deep breath, pulled one hand out of him pocket and let it hang next to him.

3...

But not for long. That same hand moved close to Izaya's.

2...

The blond slowly grabbed a hold of Izaya's hand and feeling as nwrvous as ever, he turned his head back towrds the smaller man.

1...

Izaya quickly turned his head to take a look at the hand on his and then moved his red eyes to meet the blond's.

_**Happy New Year!**_

A wide smile appeared on Izaya's face as he finally understood what was going on. All this time they had both been lying, all that hatred was all a big act. But Shizuo didn't get that. He thought that he had yet again managed to screw up and now the informant was laughing at him. He let go of the raven haired man's hand and started rummaging through the celebrating crowd. Izaya wasn't going to let Shizuo run away so he followed the man.

When Shizuo made it to an empty alley, which took a while to find, he stopped, feeling anger rise in him. How could've he done that? Was he really that stupid? All that just made him want to punch something and so he did, his victim being an apartment building's wall.

Izaya had lost the sight of Shizuo, but knowing the man, he was now probably in an alley where no-one bugged him. He soon found the alley he was hiding in, mostly thanks to the loud thud he heard.

''Shizuo.'' the informant called out silently.

The sound of his real name coming from Izaya's mouth made Shizuo flinch. He was so stupid and now had screwed everything up

''Sorry for what I did. I don't know what got into me.'' the blond muttered.

''Don't apologize.'' Izaya said and took a step closer to Shizuo.

The bodyguard didn't know what to do, he just wanted to be left alond and Izaya just had to follow him.

Shizuo started shaking his head and with a frown, he walked past Izaya. But the raven wasn't going to let Shizuo go anywhere. He quickly wrapped his arms around the blond's waist and hugged him from behind, leaning his forehead to his shoulder blades.

''Don't dare to go anywhere, Shizu-chan.''

Shizuo was forced to stop. A part of him wanted to push Izaya away and run as far as possible, but then the other wanted to confess everything to Izaya.

''Go away, Izaya.'' Shizuo said slowly.

''No. I won't go anywhere.'' was a fast reply from Izaya.

''I mean it. It won't end well.''

''I know it already. Right when you held my hand it wa-'' he was interrupted by Shizuo pulling himself away from him and unwrapping his hands.

''I said it before, I don't know why I did that. Now just leave me alone and don't follow me.'' Shizuo snapped and started to leave, but was forced to return when a small rock hit the back of his head.

''What the fuck, flea?'' he turned around and stared at the smirking informant.

''I told you not to go~.''

Shizuo was starting to lose his temper, forgetting all the love he might've felt and grabbed Izaya's jacket.

''That doesn't give you the right to throw rocks at me.'' he raised Izaya off the ground and just stared.

Izaya chuckled and stard back. In this kind of situations, he would have already pulled out his flickblade and given Shizuo a few more cuts, but something in his mind told him that it wasn't the right thing to do.

''I have to right to do whatever I want'' he replied with a smug.

Anger had almost gotten the best of Shizuo as he pushed Izaya against the brick wall he punched earlier.

''Shut up and get the hell out of here!''

''I can't. I have unfinished business here.''

''What unfinished business? You still haven't ruined everyones lives yet?'' the taller man asked and let Izaya go.

''I have something I need to tell someone.''

''Then go do it.'' Shizuo spat out and started to walk away again.

That wasn't really going the lie he would've wanted, but if he could leave now, things would be a bit better.

''Could you at least look at me then?'' Izaya said and poked Shizuo's back.

''What for?'' he asked, but still did as asked.

''I had decided to never let you know this, but what you did today,'' Izaya stopped to take a breath, whilst Shizuo just stood still and kept staring, ''Shizuo-chan, I love you.''

Shizuo's eyes widened and his vision blurred. Did that just happen? He was complitely crazy now. There was abselutely no way that Izaya just said that. Shizuo covered his mouth with his hand, trying to hide his smile. Izaya probably said that he loaths him. Yeah, that's probably what he said. His smile now turned into a crazy laughter, which was really confusing Izaya. Why the hell was Shizuo laughing? What was so amusing?

''Why are you laughing?'' Izaya finally asked.

''Because I heard that you said love instead of loathe.'' he managed to say.

''I didn't say loathe...'' the raven replied with a slight frown.

Shizuo stopped his laughing.

''I said that I love you.'' Izaya said again.

''Y-you...did...?'' Shizuo stuttered out.

Izaya just nodded to that, trying to figure out what the hell was going on in Shizuo's head.

''T-this is some sort of a joke right? I mean y-you...''

''It's not a joke. I swear.'' Izaya took a step closer to Shizuo, got on his tip-toes and connected their lips, just for a few seconds, but hopefully long enough for Shizuo to understand that he was serious.

That small kiss did clear up a lot of Shizuo's crazy thoughts. But now he did believe what Izaya had said to him. That he wasn't the only one with those crazy feelings, just Izaya had already labeled them as love, while Shizuo was still pretty confused.

''Happy New Year~.''

''But... I...'' he was trying to explaing his own feelings to Izaya, but was cut off by the raven't new sentence.

''You don't have to say anything yet. Just let me make you love me, like I love you.''

The bright sincere smile on Izaya's face also made Shizuo smile a little. He let Izaya take his hand, slowly watching his every move.

''Shizu-chan. You are bleeding.'' Izaya said with a small gasp and raised it so Shizuo could see it too.

''H-hehem I am.'' Shizuo was pretty sure it was because of him punching the wall and he just hadn't noticed it earlier.

''Come on. I have a medkit at home. I'll clean it.'' Izaya said, the cute smile returning to his lips and started dragging the bigger man to his place.

Heh, Shizuo just thought that Izaya's smile was cute. Looks like the raven's magic charm had started to affect Shizuo more and more now. A wide smile spread over Shizuo's face as he was dragged by Izaya, who was practically skipping ahead.

_''Yeah. He's the one.'' _


End file.
